Terraria Guy
The Terraria Guy is a nickname given to the playable character from the Terraria sandbox video game series. He has no specific gender or appearance, but he is referred as a male for simplicity sake. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Black★Rock Shooter vs Terraria Guy (Completed) * Darth Vader vs Terraria Guy (Completed) * Terraria Girl vs Erza Scarlet (Abandoned) * Dragonborn vs Terrarian * Kirby vs Terraria Guy * Terraria Guy vs Kratos (Abandoned) * Link vs Terrarian '(Completed) * 'Mega Man vs Terrarian (Completed) * Terraria Guy vs Pit (Abandoned) * Quote (Cave Story) vs Terrarian (Completed) * Robin (Fire Emblem) vs Terrarian * Terrarian vs Robloxian (Completed) * Ruby Rose vs Terraria Guy (Completed) * Shovel Knight vs Terraria Guy (Completed) * Terraria Guy vs Steve * Strength vs Terraria Girl (Completed) * Terraria Guy vs Tadano Hitonari Battles Royale * Customizable Avatar Battle Royale * Mobile Arsenal Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Terraria Class Battle Royale (Abandoned) With the Terraria-verse * Minecraft Universe vs Terraria Universe! (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) Steve Maxwell Roblox Death Battle Info Personal Info Full Name: Unknown Height: 6 feet. Occupation: Explorer, Warrior, Fisher, Builder etc. Feats * Has defeated the Eye of Chutlhu at the very begining of his adventure with an iron armor and weapon, and has defeated the Brain of Chutlhu no longer after. * Has survived a fall form space to hell without a scratch. * Can breathe and speak in space. * Has gone to hell and back. * Mined his way to the surface straight down to hell multiple times. * Has defeated the equivalent of a God. * Able to wield military grade gear without any sort of assistance. * Can carry incredibly heavy objects and move at a normal speed. * Can swing heavy blades at insane speeds. * Is able to fire high calibre firearms without receiving ANY sort of recoil. * Can wield ridiculously large weapons, even bigger than him/herself. * Able to wield Demonic/Possessed weapons and items, whilst retaining a normal level of sanity. * Has knowledge on how to use complicated weaponry, a good amount usually restricted to Military Personnel and otherworldly beings. * Can change gravity at his/her own will (using specific items). * Can survive multiple direct hits from high damaging weapons (most of which would normally be able to destroy normal human beings). * Is able to throw objects over large distances (Pallidin's Hammer, etc.) * Is able to continuously attack without tiring out. * Has been able to combat demons, even going as far as to fight the lord of demons, itself. * Able to construct ridiculously complicated objects, with little effort (can recreate a SmartPhone using just a few random gadgets). * Can collide with a wall at high speeds, without receiving any sort of damage. * Does not require any sort of food or water in order to survive (in other words, the Terraria Guy/Girl can live for eternity, without having to consume anything). * Can create multiple potions just with herbs and water. * Can breathe and swim in lava. * Can walk and run over water and lava. * Can turn himself into a merfolk if he is in water or a werewolf. * Can carry 176 Eifel Towers within his inventory. A drop from the highest point in the map to the lowest will generate the same power as 1/3 of a nuke used in WWll. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Archers Category:Armored Characters Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hunters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Protagonist Category:Shield Users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants